


Full to Overflowing

by Branch



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving in high school, Kirihara gets a nice welcome back from Sanada. Written for Porn Battle, with the prompt: Sanada/Kirihara, size queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full to Overflowing

Akaya moaned, rubbing against the pile of towels he was currently bent over, and again as large hands tightened on his hips.

"Hold still, Akaya."

The deep, velvety purr from behind him brushed a shiver down Akaya’s spine. "Yes, Sanada-san," he murmured, husky, and gasped as Sanada-san’s cock thrust into him deeper. "Ohh…"

The day couldn’t get much better than this. It was a new year; he was a Regular on the high school team; everyone else had gone home and Sanada-san was fucking him, hard and _big_, stretching Akaya open perfectly. "Mmmm. Oh, harder…"

Sanada-san laughed. "Demanding, aren’t you?" Strong hands lifted Akaya’s hips higher and Sanada-san drove into him hard.

Akaya gasped, breath hitching. It felt so good to have Sanada-san’s cock filling his ass over and over, stretching him mercilessly wide on every thrust. The heat set Akaya panting, approval and entreaty tripping over themselves on his tongue. "Nn, yes… so big… mmm, please, more…"

"Haven’t found your limits yet, hm?" Sanada-san asked with a teasing edge. "Good." He pushed Akaya down firmly against the towels, holding him still as he shifted over Akaya and _rode_ him, fucking him fast and rough.

Akaya’s words dissolved into breathless moans as Sanada-san gave him exactly what he wanted and hot pleasure tightened low in Akaya’s stomach. The thickness of Sanada-san’s cock worked his ass ruthlessly, making his whole body tingle in response, making him feel intensely, incredibly full until, at last, the fullness was more than he could take and fire rushed down his nerves. He bucked helplessly, groaning as the bigness of Sanada-san’s cock inside him kept his body from wringing tight, drawing it all out until he was totally limp from pleasure. It didn’t take long before Sanada-san stilled, over him, and slow hands ran down Akaya’s back.

"Mm. Welcome back, Akaya."

Akaya grinned, hearing the smile in Sanada-san’s voice, and wriggled a bit, pleased with the hint of soreness in his ass. "Glad to be back."

Very.

**End **


End file.
